An autonomous vehicle is an unmanned vehicle that is generally capable of sensing its environment and navigating without input from a driver. An autonomous vehicle may perform autonomous driving by recognizing and determining surrounding environments through various sensors attached to the autonomous vehicle. Further, an autonomous vehicle may enable a destination to be set and move to the set destination via autonomous driving.
Herding is the act of bringing individual animals together into a group, maintaining the group, and moving the group from place to place—or any combination of those. Herding is used in agriculture to manage domesticated animals. Herding can be performed by people or trained animals such as herding dogs that control the movement of livestock under the direction of a person.